Project Summary - Diet and Physical Activity in Human Populations Core Human behavior related to diet and physical activity underlies a substantial component of the variability in nutritional and metabolic status within and between populations. The Diet and Physical Activity in Human Populations Core offers methodological expertise and services to execute assessment of diet and physical activity in human populations. These functions assure that scientists at UNC and other institutions use the latest cutting-edge methods in their research studies by using our well-established infrastructure to implement the appropriate methods for their research seamlessly, accurately, and cost effectively. The Diet and Physical Activity in Human Populations Core provides expert consultation on the selection of, or development of, the most appropriate approach to diet and physical activity assessment for research studies in human populations. We implement assessment of diet and physical activity for research purposes with high data completion and impeccable data quality. We conduct enrichment and training activities in diet and physical activity research for faculty, students and staff. Our users take advantage of our expertise in assessment of diet and physical activity in diverse populations, including substantial expertise in assessments in pediatric and international, culturally diverse populations. Utilization of the Core by NORC members has increased over the years, with a total of over 40,000 hours of services provided since 2000, and nearly 18,000 hours provided already in the current funding cycle, reflecting the relevance of this Core to the research base.